Wilson quotes
This page lists Wilson's Quotes that the character say when the player examines an in-game item or object. The player can shift-click items and objects to examine them. 'Wilson' 'Tools' Axe- "It's my trusty axe." Luxury Axe- "That's one fancy axe." Shovel- "There's alot going on underground." Regal Shovel- "I can't wait to dig holes." Pickaxe- "Iconic, isn't it?" Opulent Pickaxe- "Hey, isn't gold really soft?" Razor- "A sharpened rock tied to a stick. Hygenic!" Razor (can't shave)- "I can't shave that!" Razor (nothing left)- "There isn't even any stubble left!" Razor (Shaving a waken beefalo)- "I'm not going to try that while he's awake." Hammer- "Stop! It's time! To hammer things!" Pitchfork- "Maxwell might be looking for this." 'Lights' Campfire and Fire Pit Campfire (upon being built)- "Sure beats darkness." Campfire (high)- "That fire is getting out of hand!" Campfire (normal)- "Nice and comfy." Campfire (low)- "The fire's getting a bit low." Campfire (embers)- "I should put something on the fire before it goes out." Campfire (burned out)- "Well, that's over." Fire Pit (upon being built)- "Sure beats darkness." Fire Pit (high)- "Good thing it's contained!" Fire Pit (normal)- "Nice and comfy." Fire Pit (low)- "The fire's getting a bit low." Fire Pit (embers)- "I should put something on the fire before it goes out." Fire Pit (burned out)- "At least I can start it up again." Miner Hat- "This will keep my hands free." Pumpkin lantern- "Spooky!" Torch- "Something to hold back the night." 'Survival' Backpack- "It's for me to put my stuff in." Bird Trap- "Gives me a net advantage!" Bug Net- "For catching bugs." Fishing Rod- "Hook, like and stick!" Strawroll- "It smells like wet." Tent- "I can sleep in here when I'm hurt." Trap- "I wove it real tight." 'Food' Crock Pot Crock Pot- "It makes me hungry just looking at it." Crock Pot (cooking, long time left)- "This is going to take a while." Crock Pot (cooking, short time left)- "It's almost done!" Crock Pot (finished)- "Mmmmm! It's ready to eat!" Farms Farm Plot, Speedy Farm Plot and Turbo Farm Plot- "I should try planting some crops." Farm Plot, Speedy Farm Plot and Turbo Farm Plot (growing)- "Guh! It's growing so slowly!" Farm Plot, Speedy Farm Plot and Turbo Farm Plot (needs fertilizer)- "I think it needs to be fertilized." Ice Box- "I have harnessed the power of cold!" 'Science' Science Machine- "It breaks down objects into their scientific components." Alchemy Engine- "It's even more science-y than the last one!" Winter-O-Meter- "I am one heck of a scientist." Shadow Manipulater- "What have I created?" Fight Spear- "That's one pointy stick" Boomerang- "It's a... thing." Blow Dart- "It's a... thing." Sleep Dart- "Just don't breathe in." Fire Dart- "This was fundamentally unsafe." Football Helmet- "I don't like sports." Logsuit- "That is a perfectly reasonable piece of clothing." Bee Mine- "It buzzes when I shake it." Tooth Trap- "This is a nasty surprise." 'Structures' Bee Box Bee Box- "Bees!" Bee Box (no honey)- "It's empty" Bee Box (some honey)- "I should wait a bit." Bee Box (full with honey)- "It's full of honey." Birdcage Birdcage- "I should put a bird in it" Birdcage (occupied)- "That's my bird!" Birdcage (occupied, sleeping)- "Awwww, he's asleep." Pig House Pig House- "Those pigs have fancy houses." Pig House (occupied and lights are off)- "Come ON! I know you're home!" Pig House (occupied and lights are on)- "I can see a snout pressed up against the window." Walls Hay Wall (inventory)- "This seems like a bad idea." Hay Walls (placed)- "Hmmmm. I guess that'll have to do." Wood Wall (inventory)- "Pickets!" Wood Wall (placed)- "Pointy!" Stone Wall (inventory)- "They make me feel so safe." Stone Wall (placed)- "That's a nice wall." Chest- "It's my tickle trunk!" Wooden Flooring- "These are floorboards." Cobblestones- "Hastily Cobbled Stones." 'Refine' Rope- "Some short lengths of rope." Boards- "Boards." Cut Stone- "I've made them seductively smooth." Papyrus- "Some sheets of paper." 'Magic' Meat Effigy- "What a handsome devil!" Pan Flute- "I can serenade the animals." Amulet- "I feel so safe when I'm wearing it." Nightmare Fuel- "This stuff is crazy!" Night Light- "It gives off a spooky light." Night Armour- "Wearing this makes me feel safe and insecure." Dark Sword- "I dreamed it myself!" Ice staff- "It's a... thing." 'Dress' Strawhat- "What a nice hat." Beefalo Hat- "What a nice hat." Beekeeper Hat- "This should keep me protected." Feather Hat- "I AM A BIRD!" Winter Hat- "It'll be good for when winter comes." Top Hat- "What a nice hat." Dapper Vest- "Rugged, yet stylish." Breezy Vest- "Wilderness casual." Puffy Vest- "Winter survival gear." Bush Hat- "It's kind of scratchy." Garland- "It smells like prettiness." 'Nature - Plants' Evergreen Evergreen- "It's all piney." Evergreen (chopped)- "Take that nature!" Evergreen (burning)- What a waste of wood." Evergreen (burnt)- "I feel like I could have prevented that." Log- "It's big, it's heavy, and it's wood." Log (burning)- "That's some hot wood." Charcoal- "It's small, dark and smells like burnt wood." Pinecone- "I can hear a tiny tree inside it, trying to get out." Spiky Tree Spiky Tree- "Those spikes look sharp!" Spiky Tree (chopped)- "Not so spiky now!" Spiky Tree (burning)- "Spikes and fire!" Spiky Tree (burnt)- "Now it's burnt and spiky" Sapling Sapling- "Baby trees are so cute!" Sapling (picked)- "That'll teach him." Sapling (burning)- "That's burning fast!" Sapling (picked up)- "I should plant this." Twigs- "It's a bunch of small twigs." Grass Grass- "It's a tuft of grass." Grass (picked)- "I cut it down in the prime of it's life." Grass (barren)- "It needs poop." Grass (burning)- "It's burning fast!" Grass Tuft- "I should plant this." Cut Grass- "Cut grass, ready for arts and crafts." Berry Bush Berry Bush- "Red berries taste the best." Berry Bush (picked)- "Maybe they'll grow back?" Berry Bush (barren)- "I think it needs to be fertilized." Berry Bush (picked up)- "I should plant this." Reeds Reeds- "It's a clump of reeds." Reeds (picked)- "I picked all the useful reeds." Reeds (burning)-."That's really burning fast!" Cut reeds- "Cut reeds, ready for crafting and hobbying." Plant Plant- "Leafy!" Plant (growing)- "Guh! It's growing so slowly!" Plant (ready to be picked)- "Mmmm. Ready to harvest." Marsh Plant- "It's a plant." Spiky bush- "It looks thorny." Flower- "It's pretty but smells like common labourer." 'Nature - Objects' Bee hive Bee Hive- "It's buzzing with activity." Honeycomb- "Bees used to live in this." Boulder Boulder- "It wouldn't fit in my pocket." Rocks- "I can make stuff with these." Flint- "It's a very sharp rock." Gold Nugget- "I can't eat it, but it sure is shiny." Graves Headstone (1)- "It says milk. Eggs. Bacon." Headstone (2)- "Here lies some guy. Blah blah blah." Headstone (3)- "Hey, that's my name!" Headstone (4)- "This headstone is blank." Grave- "I bet there's all sorts of good stuff down there!" Grave (dug)- "I should probably feel bad about that." Koalefant tracks Suspicious Dirt Pile- "It's a pile of dirt... or IS it?" Animal Tracks- "Tracks left by food. I mean... an animal." Wooden thing Wooden Thing- "This appears to be the nexus to another world!" Wooden Thing (partially assembled)- "Soon my invention will be complete!" Wooden Thing (fully assembled)- "With this I can surely pass through space and time!" Ring Thing- "A ring that could focus dimensional energies." Crank Thing- "Tough enough to handle most intense experiments." Box Thing- "This may control the polarity of the whole universe." Metal Potato Thing- "This metal potato contains great and feared power..." Wormhole Wormhole (closed)- "Soft and undulating." Wormhole (open)- "Science compels me to jump in." Wormhole (exited)- "That was not a sane thing to do." Pond- "I can't see the bottom!" Spider Den- "Sticky!" Spider Egg- "I hope these don't hatch in my pocket." Rabbit Hole- "That must lead to the kingdom of the bunnymen." 'Mobs - Monsters' Hounds Hound- "You ain't nothing, hound dog!" Fire Hound- "That one is glowy." Ice Hound- "Are there hounds for every season?" Red gem- "It sparkles with inner warmth." Ice gem- "It sparkles with cold energy." Hound's Tooth- "It's a... thing." Spiders Spider- "I hate spiders." Spider (sleeping)- "I'd better not be here when he wakes up." Spider (dead)- "Ewwww!" Spider Warrior- "Looks even meaner than usual." Spider Warrior (sleeping)- "I should keep my distance." Spider Warrior (dead)- "Good riddance!" Silk- "It comes from a spider's butt." Krampus Krampus- "He's going after my stuff!" Krampus Sack- "Ew. It has Krampus slime all over it." Tentacle Tentacle- "That looks dangerious." Tentacle Spike- "It's pointy and slimy." Tentacle spots- "I think these were its genitalia." Werepig- "He's not friendly!" Ghost- "That offends me as a scientist." Walrus Mactusk- "Walruses are natural predators." Weetusk- "He won't be cute and cuddly forever." Walrus Camp- "It looks warm and cozy inside." Walrus Camp (Summer)- "Looks like somebody was camping here." Walrus Tusk- "I'm sure I'll find a use for it eventually." Tam o' Shanter- "It's covered with walrus hairs." Mosquito Mosquito- "What a nasty little blood sucker." Mosquito (picked up)- "Hey, is that my blood?" 'Mobs - Neutral Animals' Beefalo Beefalo- "It's a beefalo!" Beefalo (sleeping)- "These guys are really heavy sleepers." Beefalo (shaved)- "Aww, he's so sad." Beefalo Wool- "It smells like beefalo tears." Beefalo Horn- "It sounds like a beefalo field in there." Baby Beefalo- "Aww. So cute!" Bee Bee- "To bee or not to bee." Bee (picked up)- "Careful!" Killer Bee- "Oh no! It's a killer bee!" Killer bee (picked up)- "This seems dangerious." Stinger- "Looks sharp!" Pig Pig- "They kind of creep me out." Pig (following)- "He's part of my entourage." Pig (dead)- "Someone should tell his family." Pig Skin- "It still has the tail on it." Frog Frog- "He's so cute!" Frog (sleeping)- "Aww, look at him sleep!" Frog (dead)- "He's croaked it." Koalefant Koalefant- "Adoribly delicious." Winter Koalefant- "It looks warm and full of meat." 'Mobs - Passive Animals' Butterfly Butterfly- "Butterfly, flutter by." Butterfly (picked up)- "Now I have you!" Birds Crow- "Creepy." Crow (picked up)- "He's not very happy in there." Crow Feather- "A crow feather." Redbird- "Does that mean spring is coming?" Redbird (picked up)- "He likes my pocket." Redbird Feather- "A redbird feather." Snow bird- "Life in the frozen wastes." Snowbird (picked up)- "It's so soft." Snowbird Feather- "A snowbird feather.", Gobbler- "Stupid bird! Stay away from my berries!" Chester Eye Bone- "It's looking at me." Eye Bone (Chester dead, eye closed)- "It went to sleep." Ashes of Eye Bone- "The eyebone was consumed by fire when I teleported!" Chester- "Otto von chesterfield, Esq." Rabbit Rabbit- "He's looking for carrots." Rabbit (picked up)- "Do you like science?" Fireflies Fireflies- "If only I could catch them!" Fireflies (picked up)- "They make my pocket glow!" Mandrake Mandrake- "I've heard strange things about those plants." Mandrake (following)- "Stop following me!" Mandrake (dead)- "I've heard strange things about those plants." Mandrake (cooked)- "Poor little guy." 'Mobs - Tallbird family' Tallbird Tallbird- "That's a tall bird!" Tallbird Nest (empty)- "The nest is empty." Tallbird Nest (with egg)- "That's quite an egg." Tallbird egg Tallbird Egg- "Will it hatch?" Tallbird Egg (cooked)- Delicious and nutrical." Hatching Tallbird Egg- "Looks like it's hatching." Hatching Tallbird Egg (dead, eating the egg)- "Mmm. Beaky." Hatching Tallbird Egg (too hot)- "Are eggs supposed to sweat?" Hatching Tallbird Egg (too cold)- "Brrrr!" Hatching Tallbird Egg (long time left)- "I have a feeling this is going to take a while..." Hatching Tallbird Egg (short time left)- "It should hatch any time now." Smallbird Smallbird- "That's a rather small bird." Smallbird (hungry)- "It looks hungry." Smallbird (starving)- "It must be starving." Smallish Tallbird Smallish Tallbird- "Not a very tall bird." Smallish Tallbird (hungry)- "I'd better find it some food." Smallish Tallbird (starving, attacking)- "It has a dangerious look in it's eye." 'Mobs - Bosses' Deerclops Deerclops- "It's enormous!!" Deerclops Eye- "This is really gross." Treeguard (Leif)- "He's huge!" Spider Queen- "AHHHHHHHH! That spider is huge!" Spider Hat- "I hope I got all of the spider goo out of it." 'Mobs - Other' Maxwell- "I hate that guy" Tooth trap (Maxwells)- "I'll want to avoid stepping on that!" Beemine (Maxwells)- "Bottled mosquito rage!" Pig King- "Ewwww, he smells!" Abigail- "Awww, she has a cute little bow." 'Food - Meats' Monster Meat- "Ugh. I don't think I should eat that." Cooked Monster Meat- That's only somewhat more appetizing that when it was raw." Meat- "It's a bit gamey, but it'll do." Cooked meat- "Char broiled to perfection." Drumstick- "I should gobble it." Fried Drumstick- "Now i's even more tastier." Fish- "Now I shall eat for a day." Cooked Fish- "Grilled to perfection." Morsel- "A tiny chunk of dead animal." Cooked Morsel- "Now I don't have to worry about getting worms!" Koalefant Trunk- "A light breezy trunk." Winter Koalefant Trunk- "A thick, hairy trunk." Koalefant Trunk Steak- "Somehow even more nasal than before." Frog Legs- I've heard it's a delicacy." Cooked Frog Legs- "Tastes like chicken." 'Food - Fruits' Pomegranate- "It looks like the inside of an alien's brain." Sliced Pomegranate- "Haute Cuisine!" Durian- "Oh it smells!" Extra Smelly Durian- "Now it smells even worse!" Dragon Fruit- "What a weird fruit." Prepared Dragon Fruit- "Still weird." Berries- "Red berries taste the best." Roasted Berries- "I don't think heat improved them." 'Food - Vegetables' Corn- "High in fructose!" Popcorn- "High in fructose!" Carrot (in the ground)- "The ground is making plant babies." Carrot (picked up)- "Yuck. It's a vegetabley." Roasted Carrot- "Mushy." Pumpkin- "It's a big as my head!" Hot Pumpkin- "How did this turn into a pie..." Eggplant- "It doesn't look like an egg." Braised Eggplant- "It's even less eggy." Red mushroom- "It smells funny." Green mushroom- "It looks normal" 'Food - Crock Pot' Mandrake Soup- "Poor little guy." Turkey Dinner- "Mmmm." Most recipes- "I cooked it myself!" 'Food - Other' Seeds- "Each one is a tiny mystery." Seeds (carrot seeds, pumpkin seeds etc)- "It's a seed." Roasted Seeds- "I cooked all the life out of 'em" Honey- "Looks delicious!" Petals- "I showed those flowers who's boss." Butterfly Wings- "Without these it's just butter." Butter- "I can't belive it's butter!" Rot- "It's a furry ball of rotten food." 'Misc Items' Red Gem- "its a.....thing Beard Hair- "I made them with my face." Manure- "I should fill my pockets!" Graveyard Trinkets Melty Marbles - "They are just melted together." Fake Kazoo - "It's just a cheap replica." Gord's Knot - "The knot is stuck. Forever." Gnome - "It must be some kind of religious artifact." Tiny Rocketship - "Sadly, it's too small for me to escape on." Frazzled Wires - "Their electricity carrying days are over." Ball and Cup - "I have no time for fun and games!" Hardened Rubber Bung - "Great. All my tub stopping needs are met." Mismatched Buttons - "I'm more of a zipper person, myself." Second-hand Dentures - "I hope I get out of here before I needed these." Lying robot - "He whispers beautiful lies to me." Dessicated Tentacle - "I'm not sure what I should do with a dessicated tentacle." 'Researching' Research (high value)- "I feel so smart now!" Research (normal value)- "Never stop learning!" Research (low value)- "I didn't learn very much from that." Researching an item- "In you go!" Research Poop- "Poooop!" Research an Axe- "Let me axe you a question!" Research Cut Grass- "I will unlock the secrets of ... grass." Research Cut Reeds- "I can learn stuff by reeding!" Research some Flint- "This probably isn't the best use of flint." Research a log- "There must be science hiding somewhere in there." 'Announcements' Generic- "It's a... thing." Battlecry- "Go for the eyes!" Battlecry (on prey)- "I will destroy you!" Battlecry (Pig)- "Here piggy piggy!" Battlecry (Spider)- "I'm going to stomp you dead!" Battlecry (Warrior Spider)- "Better you than me!" Leaving combat- I sure showed him!" Leaving combat (prey)- He's too fast!" Leaving combat (Pig)- "I'll let him go. This time." Leaving combat (Spider)- "He's too gross anyway." Leaving combat (Spider warrior)- "Shoo, you nasty thing!" Torch (run out)- "My torch just ran out!" Boomerang (hit self)- "Ow! I should try to catch that!" Dusk- "It's getting late. I need to make a fire." Entering light- "I can see again!" Entering darkness- "It's so dark!" Doing things in the dark- "It's too dark to see!" Failed to do something- "I can't do that." Failed to craft something- "I don't have all the ingredients." Trying to sleep during the day- "It's too bright out." Trying sleep near monsters- "It's too dangerous right now!" Knocked out- "Ugh, my head!" Bees- "BEEEEEEEEEEEEES!!!!" Mosquitos- "Aaah! Bug off!" Night Monster- "What was that?!" Night Monster (hurt by)- "OW! Something bit me!" Pecked- "Ow! Quit it!" Hound's are coming- "Did you hear that?" Inventory full- "I can't carry any more stuff!" Eating- "Yum!" Eating (spoiled food)- "Yuck! That was terrible!" Eating (stale food)- "I think that was starting to turn." Eating (painful food)- "I don't feel so good." Hungry- "I'm so hungry!" Exiting a Wormhole- "This Isn't A Sane Thing To Do." Koalefant (lost its trail)- "The trail ends here." Koalefant (found)- "This track is fresh, the beast must be nearby." Unimplemented Golden Pitchfork- "Why did I even make a pitchfork this fancy?" Penguin- "..." Stop Category:Character Quotes